


Медведь зла

by Svengaly, Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [11]
Category: Nescafe Advertisment
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Language, Gen, Gore, Minor Character Death, No Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: О чём шепчет летняя ночь в Заполярье? О скорой зиме, о белых медведях, об опасности и дружбе. И о чашке кофе.





	Медведь зла

Сергей и Карташов шли за проводником, горбясь от сырого холода, проникавшего под куртки на гусином пуху. Куртки должны были спасать даже от лютых зимних морозов, но сырость умудрялась просачиваться снизу. 

Дыхание смешивалось с туманом, поднимавшимся из балок и наползавшим с моря, приглушавшим и без того тусклое солнце. 

Проводник шёл быстро. Сергею это не нравилось. Он был парень спортивный — полжизни в фитнес-центрах. Другая половина, правда, протекала в ночных клубах и была не так полезна для здоровья. 

— Скажи этому чукче, чтобы притормозил, — процедил он, стараясь дышать ровно. 

— Аратуг не чукча, а настоящий эскимос! — гордо ответил Карташов, словно это ему Аратуг был обязан своим происхождением, и словно это он, Карташов, создал тундру, и ледяное море, и низко висящее ночное солнце. 

Сергей хмыкнул. Он не понимал, какая разница, кем быть на этой мёртвой земле, чукчей или эскимосом. Другое дело — быть чукчей или Сергеем. Они с Карташовым добудут медведя и улетят в Москву, к полной, настоящей, яркой и кипучей жизни. Аратуг останется здесь, в яранге, или чуме, или как там называется его убогое жильё, со своей страшненькой плосколицей женой и замурзанными детьми. С тем же успехом он мог умереть, не родившись. 

Проведённое здесь время Сергей будет вспоминать с удовольствием. Ключевое слово «вспоминать». 

За всю свою жизнь, пусть недолгую, но полную приключений, он ещё никогда не забирался в такую глухомань. Конечно, Кира скептически скривила губы, узнав, куда они с Карташовым собрались: она рассчитывала на Куршавель. Сергей не стал ей говорить, что и в Куршавель он Киру с собой брать не намеревается. После этой поездки он вообще пошлёт её куда подальше. Однако перед медвежьей охотой ему был нужен хороший горячий трах, поэтому Кира рассталась с ним в полной уверенности, что, добыв белого медведя, Сергей увезёт её совсем к другим снегам.

«На оленях утром ранним», — ржал Сергей.

«Вообще перед медвежьей охотой к бабам не прикасаются», — заметил Карташов. 

«Сам-то в это веришь?»

Карташов пожал плечами. 

Этот мог и верить. Звериная серьёзность сочеталась в нём с дикарской суеверностью. Возможно, это было врождённое, но скорее, профессиональное: Карташов трудился в банке отца, причём не по настоянию родителей, а по собственному желанию. 

Сергей никогда не работал и не собрался. Его отец не возражал. Он был уверен, что если пустить сына в бизнес, тот обязательно напортачит, так что пусть живёт в своё удовольствие и не путается под ногами. Спасибо, что не наркоман. 

Места здесь были впрямь дикие и впрямь красивые, а вот в обещанных медведей Сергей не слишком верил. Кира любила канал «Дискавери», и Сергей знал, что поголовье белых медведей неуклонно сокращается. Скоро они совсем вымрут. В этих местах они точно все вымерли. 

Проводник Аратуг уверял их, что они находятся на территории медведя по кличке Старик. Охотиться на медведей было запрещено, но местные очень хотели избавиться от Старика, сущего сукина сына. Он убивал собак и крал оленей, на его же совести, по словам Аратуга, было несколько человек, пропавших в тундре.

Сергей полагал, что мужики просто замёрзли где-то по пьяни, а оленей сами же чукчи воруют друг у друга. 

Сейчас ему хотелось на тёплую базу, устроенную в здании брошенной метеорологической станции, выпить стаканчик виски и выложить в Инстаграм сегодняшние снимки: Сергей в окружении собак, Сергей на фоне моря, Сергей рядом с кучкой оленьих рогов, отмечающих место, где похоронен какой-то пастух, Сергей с ружьём — круто! 

Ветер принёс с собой неприятный запах тухлятины. 

— Похоже, здесь кто-то сдох. Смотрите — сугроб! — сказал Карташов громко. — Аратуг, у вас тут никогда не тает?

Проводник издал предостерегающий крик, но было поздно. 

Сугроб взметнулся, превратившись в размытое пятно. Коротко взвизгнула собака, затем настала страшная тишина. Сергей и Карташов замерли, проводник закричал и выстрелил. 

Собаки залаяли, наскакивая на огромную тушу. Сергей увидел длинные росчерки крови на белой шерсти и тут же понял, что кровь принадлежит не медведю. 

Мёртвая собака лежала между ним и зверем, который должен был стать их с Карташовым добычей — петли кишечника, развороченное мясо, белеющие сломанные кости. Красный язык ещё дёргался там, где только что была нижняя челюсть. 

Пожалеть собаку Сергей не успел, потому что посмотрел медведю в глаза.

Господи, эти глаза! Чёрные, сидящие глубоко, как угли, холодные — воплощённый первобытный ужас взглянул на него. Медведь отвернул морду и скосился на проводника, сверкнул налитый кровью белок. 

— Мама дорогая, вот это монстр! — вымолвил Карташов, и это было последним, что он сказал.

Сергей не думал, что так бывает на самом деле. Такие вещи происходили в фильмах ужасов про гризли, в книгах про золотодобытчиков, в страшных охотничьих байках. 

Медведь качнулся вперёд быстрым, неуловимым движением и смёл собак, мимоходом оторвав одной голову, а затем одним взмахом мохнатой лапы вспорол живот Карташова. Послышался звук раздираемого мяса. Челюсти медведя сомкнулись на голове банкира, затем он швырнул мёртвое тело на землю, как мясник бросает тушу на колоду. Торс Карташова был почти полностью оторван от ног. Всё произошло так быстро, что бедняга умер прежде, чем успел осознать происходящее и закричать.

Аратуг отступил к валуну, чтобы не запнуться о трупы, поднял ружьё и выстрелил, однако медведя уже не было в том месте, куда он целился. Проводник издал вопль, когда его ружьё отлетело прочь, а потом и сам Аратуг подлетел вверх от удара и свалился куда-то за камень. 

Сергей больше не видел проводника, но видел останки собак и Карташова. Лицо мёртвого банкира превратилось в кровавую маску — левый глаз и нос вырваны, из развороченного месива щеки торчала кость сломанной скулы. 

Теперь против медведя стояли один человек и три собаки. 

Пасть зверя раскрылась, как воронка, между жёлтыми клыками тянулись нити слюны.

Сергей опомнился и выстрелил, но медведь двигался с молниеносной скоростью. Он распорол кинувшуюся на него собаку когтями от черепа до хвоста, легко, как бумажный пакет, правда, не так чисто. Сергей ахнул, когда в него угодил целый поток кровяных брызг. И всё же, сумев овладеть собой, он выкрикнул бессвязное ругательство и выстрелил в чудовище. 

Через миг он ощутил зловонное дыхание зверя у самого своего лица и увидел его глаза-угли.

Как в кино. Погибают все, но главный герой всегда выживает.

Сквозь красный туман кровяных брызг, застлавших глаза, Сергей едва мог видеть. 

— Сука! — промычал он, сотрясаясь от дрожи. Зубы клацали. — Сука, блядь! Пиздец тебе, хуесос! 

Ноздри медведя раздувались, с вытянутой белой морды стекали струйки алой слюны. Чудовище стояло прямо перед ним, огромная грудь вздымалась, и в ней клокотал яростный рёв. Дуло ружья почти упиралось в медвежье брюхо. Сергей нажал на курок. 

Хотел нажать. 

Внезапно он почувствовал удар — настолько сильный, что его точно наизнанку вывернуло. В последний миг, успев взглянуть на свой живот и вываливающиеся кишки, Сергей понял, что так оно и есть.

В этой истории главный герой тоже выжил.

Главным героем этой истории был медведь.

*** * ***

В море стояла тёплая летняя тишина, которую нарушало лишь шуршание льдинок о торчавшие у берега камни. Петров сидел на корточках, прислонившись спиной к стойке гелиографа, и ждал, глядя то на синие волны Шелагского хребта, то на серые валы Восточно-Сибирского моря. Ружьё стояло рядом.

Ему нужно было сделать измерения уровня воды. Срок будет через полчаса, но Петров ничего не мог поделать: на футштоке лежала Медведь и ждала, когда приплывет нерпа. Медвежата играли на берегу, заходили в воду и выскакивали, распугивая крачек и подбрасывая найденные куски дерева-плавника. 

Петров меланхолично жевал полоску вяленой оленины и мечтал о кофе, когда ожила рация. Медведь дёрнула головой, похожей на сосульку, не отрывая взгляда от воды. Она привыкла к Петрову, а Петров привык к ней. 

— Ты где? — спросил Иванов сквозь треск и шорохи. — Где показания?

— У меня Медведь охотится. Ничего не поделаешь. 

Иванов согласно хмыкнул и дал отбой. Петров вздохнул и встал, чтобы размять ноги. Увидев его, медвежата прервали игру, но только на секунду. 

Белая полоса пенного прибоя охватывала всю ширину галечного взморья. Петров взглянул вдаль, словно надеялся увидеть корабль, стоящий на рейде. Море было бескорабельным. Над водой летали чайки, кричали крачки, вопили поморники. В безопасном отдалении от Медведи в белёсых, взбаламученных ветром волнах, рыбачили тюлени.

Корабль ушёл вчера, оставив ящики с консервами и галетами, мешки с мукой, сахаром, солью, бочки с горючим.

Раз в два года Петров ездил к родителям в Рязань. Мать всё спрашивала, не тоскливо ли ему работать в таком одиноком месте. Петров качал головой: какое же оно одинокое? То «Газпром» в гости залетит, то туристы, и чукотские стойбища неподалёку: когда на праздник пригласят, когда сами в гости заедут. Опять же, Иванов рядом. 

Петрова с детства учили не отрываться от коллектива. Как-то так вышло, что Иванов и стал его коллективом, от которого не оторвёшься. 

А как радостно, когда появляются гости! Вот вчера: день вроде не задался, дождь со снегом, сильный ветер. Летний ветер, не осенний, но это даже хуже. Всё из-за Гольфстрима — при северном ветре здесь, на побережье, становится теплее, а при южном начинаешь замерзать. Вчерашний ветер был не такой, какой сшибает с ног и вырывает короба, однако всё равно неприятный. А Иванов с Петровым стояли на берегу и радовались, будто гуляли по сочинскому берегу на тёплом солнышке. Всё потому, что пришёл корабль, и отчаливший от него вельбот, неказистый на вид, с остойчивой кормой, с широкими противоледовыми обводами, тянущимися по обе стороны бортов, от носа к корме, шёл им навстречу. На носу стоял Борыкин, его рыжую бороду трепал ветер. 

Волны шипели и плевались белой пеной, небо затянулась дымкой, как будто на него вылили банку сгущённого молока. Вельбот ничего не боялся и вёз Иванову с Петровым груз продуктов, батареек, туалетной бумаги и других приятных вещей. 

Вельботу пришлось сделать четыре ходки, пока он не привёз всё. 

Нет, в Арктике было отлично, особенно после того, как Белую законсервировали, и Иванова с Петровым перевели на станцию Арчум.

Снаружи тут было холоднее из-за близости моря, Арчум сильнее продувало, зато внутри оказалось не в пример уютнее Белой. Станция разделялась на две половины. В одной находились силовая электростанция и приборы, в другой жили Иванов и Петров. Тут у них были и душ, и уборная, интернет и большая кухня. Даже баня у них была. 

И, конечно, кофе. 

Кофе там, а он, Петров, здесь. Несправедливо получается. 

Галька на берегу блестела и переливалась всеми цветами радуги. На воде сидели бакланы, сосредоточенно глядя вглубь. Время от времени они ныряли и показывались из воды с рыбьими хвостами, торчащим из клюва. 

Петров шлёпнул себя ладонью по щеке и заворчал. Хорошо, что близ Арчума всегда ветер: чукотских комаров, здоровых, как дроны из фантастических фильмов, сдувало, и они донимали не так сильно. Кусаться им осталось недолго — уже наступил август. Ещё неделя-другая, и летучим кровопийцам придёт конец. 

Медведь качнулась вниз — поймала! Мотнула головой, перехватывая поудобнее бьющегося молодого тюленя. Соскользнула в тяжёлую, как нефть, воду и поплыла. Медвежата бежали вслед за ней по берегу. Петров вздохнул с облегчением и вскочил на ноги. 

*** * ***

Когда он вернулся, Иванова было не видно — должно быть, проверял котельную и электростанцию. 

В рабочем кабинете Петров записал данные в журналы, провёл расчёты и сел к телетайпу. Закончив кодировать, оторвал от бобины готовую перфоленту, вставил её в считывающее устройство телетайпа и нажал кнопку передачи. Лента со стрекотанием побежала через устройство. 

Старая технология не казалась смешной на побережье, где всё было старым — и море, и горы, и мерзлота. Всё это было медленным и надёжным. Телетайпы будут работать даже в случае ядерной войны, а вот новенький интернет, наверное, пропадёт.

Интернета Петрову будет жаль. 

Он подавил искушение присесть к компьютеру и принялся готовить обед. Сегодня можно обойтись без надоевшей икры — сегодня у них свежая тонкокожая картошка, жёлтая и нежная, как масло. 

Когда вода для картошки вскипела ключом. Петров снял кастрюльку с огня, высыпал в неё пригоршню крупной соли. Открыл банку тушёнки, вывалил содержимое на сковородку, посыпал мукой и сушёным луком. Все это поставил на плиту, налил воды в электрочайник и пошёл звать Иванова к обеду. 

Тёмное помещение электростанции наполнял грохот работающего двигателя. Здесь было сердце станции Арчум — стальное, промасленное, пожирающее соляр, не умолкающее ни днём, ни ночью. По звуку работающих дизелей узнают обитаемое жильё в Арктике: работающий двигатель означает жизнь. Петров позвал товарища, но отклика не получил. Заглянул в соседнее помещение, где располагалась баня. Конечно, там никого не было. 

Петров вышел на улицу. 

Он с удовольствием поглядел на большой сарай, поверх досок обшитый железом для защиты от медведей. Борыкин с товарищами заполнили его доверху всяким припасом. Сарай окружали бочки с горючим. Доставка в этом году была богатая, часть припасов пришлось разместить на станции, ещё часть — в отдельном маленьком складе. 

Петров вспомнил, что нужно прихватить сгущёнки — початую банку доели вчера с чаем. 

Едоков было непривычно много. Ребята с корабля остались на ужин, а потом на ночлег; станция заполнилась бородатыми шумными мужчинами, набросанными на стулья куртками, влажными от солёной воды, батареей резиновых сапог, выставленных у двери, запахом табака, солярки и мокрой шерсти от свитеров.

Коромыслом стоял табачный дым и густой туман слухов и разговоров. Сначала ели и шумели, давали выход эмоциям, обсуждали изворотливость и жадность руководства, скудость снабжения, мажоров на воеводстве, хитрозадых местных чиновников, которые национальным вопросом умели прикрыть любой огрех. 

Потом, смягчившись от побежавшего по жилам спиртного, от тепла внутри, противостоящего холоду и неуюту снаружи, принимались за последние новости о знакомых — рождениях и смертях, свадьбах и расставаниях. Вспоминали о врагах и друзьях, о помощи, даваемой и принимаемой без просьб, порой от людей нежданных — от пройдошливых барыг, от неприветливых оленеводов, от людей промышленных и порой беззаконных, с покрытым мозолями сердцем. 

Неподалёку шумело море, ненадолго свободное, но готовое уже надеть ледяной панцирь. Там, под коркой, оно не уснёт и не умрёт, будет дышать разводьями, коварно подмывать лёд под ногами рыбаков и смыкать его с безмятежной жестокостью вокруг кораблей. Подо льдом будет кипеть жизнь: рачки и рыба, нерпы, тюлени, скрытые от глаз ненужного им человека. 

Прислушиваясь к недалёкому биению моря, подтаявшие от водки и жары, установившейся в небольшой комнате, гости вспоминали женщин, верных и неверных, красивых и не очень, любимых и брошенных, бросивших, забывших или ждавших на берегу. 

«О чём ещё и говорить, как не о всяких этих их фокусах», — как выразился Борыкин, разливая привезённый специально по случаю встречи армянский коньяк. 

Трижды женатый и разведённый, Борыкин никак не мог обходиться без женщин. Три его бывшие жены не имели сходства друг с другом ни в единой черте: одна была холёная, беловолосая, обильная силиконом мастерица по бровям, другая — энергичная медсестра из местных, небольшая, злая и проворная, как песец, третья — инженер-технолог, работавшая в крупной компании и за месяц получавшая больше, чем Борыкин за весь сезон. Из общего у них был только бывший муж. На почве Борыкина три его жены сдружились, регулярно переписывались в интернете и даже ездили друг к другу в гости. 

Борыкин тем временем находил то одну, то другую приютную гавань, изгонялся из них за непоколебимую кобелиность и принимался обратно непонятно за что. 

Лишённый возможности заняться любимым делом — соблазнением, он заскучал и принялся поддевать Иванова, который облокотился о стол, слегка наклонившись в сторону Петрова. 

— Иванов, не ложись на соседа или женись уже как честный человек. Вы сколько вместе по заполярьям, лет пять? Год за три. Пятнадцать лет — это какая свадьба?

— Хрустальная, — подсказал Петров. 

Тепло от коньяка вливалось в кровь, и сердце разносило его упругими толчками по всему телу.

— Отвали, Борыкин, — благодушно сказал Иванов. — Шуточки у тебя. Разливай коньяк, чего сидим попусту? 

Борыкин заржал и взялся за стопочки. 

— Тост? 

— Это же коньяк. Его так пьют, без тостов. 

Иванов медленно цедил коньяк, жмурясь от удовольствия. 

— Умеют армяне… Хорошо! 

Борыкин выпил быстро и закусил шпротиной. В еде он был неразборчив, как чайка. 

— Скучно вам тут, поди, без баб? — сказал он, ехидно глядя на Петрова.

Сообразил, что Иванова ему не пронять. 

— Скучно на диване лежать, пультом щёлкать, — огрызнулся недовольный Петров. — Чего привязался, тюлень озабоченный? 

— Почему тюлень? — удивился Борыкин.

— В Антарктиде года два назад тюлень пингвина изнасиловал. Ролик в интернете видел. Тот тюлень даже лицом на тебя похож — такой же усатый и глаза навыкате. Вот что бывает, когда думаешь только о бабах! 

— Иди ты… в пеший эротический. — Борыкин обиделся и замолчал на пять минут. 

Выпили ещё по стопочке.

— Тут, вроде, белые медведи ходят? — сказал Борыкин, забыв обиду. 

Петров кивнул. 

— Не люблю их. — Борыкин зачерпнул икры из миски, положил в рот, вдумчиво облизал ложку. — Опасный народ. 

— У нас медведица. Она неплохая, — ответил Иванов, подумав. — Не вредная. Может продукты украсть, но нарочно ничего не ломает. И приборы не трогает. 

— Только сейчас к ней лучше не подходить, — добавил Петров. — У неё медвежата. От Старика с Туманной. Вот со Стариком не дай бог встретиться. А с Медведью мы давно знакомы, она за нами с Белой пришла. Она кофе любит.

— Пить? — удивился Борыкин.

— Нюхать. Ходит под окнами и нюхает.

— Сгущёнку она любит, — сурово сказал Иванов. 

Петров виновато потупился. В первую неделю зимовки на Белой он выронил на снег банку сгущёнки, когда переносил продукты со склада. На следующий день они нашли искорёженные остатки банки, а ещё через день Медведь попыталась войти в дом. Было это давно, но ни Иванов, ни Медведь этой сгущёнки не забыли. 

— Пойду, воздухом подышу. — Петров встал, желая закрыть неприятную тему. — Кто со мной?

— Ну к лешему! — отказался Борыкин. — Я этим воздухом дышу не переставая. Внутри от него всё смёрзлось. 

— Сейчас тепло, — указал Петров на очевидный факт. — Даже снега нет. Я по утрам босиком хожу. 

— Это не от тепла, а от лени, — заметил Иванов. — Ноги в валенки лень засунуть, поэтому. Ружьё не забудь. 

— Медведь зла, завалит, как козла, — несмешно сострил Борыкин. 

Петров ружьё брать не стал. Знал, что Медведь к дому не подойдёт: слишком многолюдно было сегодня, слишком непривычно для неё. Старые кадры уже спали, угревшись под одеялами и выделанными оленьими шкурами, а молодые, ещё не растерявшие романтичности, всё ходили на улицу, смотреть на низкое висящее солнце, на море, на рыжую летнюю тундру. 

Утром станция вновь опустела. Петров не возражал. Ему было неплохо в компании, но и с Ивановым вдвоём тоже было хорошо. 

Взяв банку молока и банку зелёного горошка, он вышел на улицу.

В лицо ему глубоко и с предвкушением вздохнули. 

На самом деле Медведь была метрах в десяти, но Петрову показалось, что они стоят нос к носу. Пока разум растерянно спрашивал, как такое могло случиться, тело Петрова швырнуло в Медведь банкой, вбежало в сарай и захлопнуло за собой дверь. 

Глубоко вздохнув несколько раз, Петров осторожно выглянул в щель. Медведь смотрела прямо на него, её глаза сверкали янтарём.

— Вот зараза! — прошептал он в сердцах.

Медведь зашипела.

Когда-то Петров был очень удивлён, обнаружив, что белые медведи шипят. 

— Гадюка! — сказал он уже вслух. — Кобра зловредная! 

В ответ промолчали. Петров снова заглянул в щель. Медведь сидела неподалёку от склада, детёныши толкались рядом, становясь передними лапами матери на грудь. Медведь положила банку сгущёнки на подушку огромной лапы и прихлопнула сверху второй. Банка лопнула, как детский надувной шарик. Медвежата принялись слизывать молоко. 

Петров приоткрыл дверь, собрался с духом и пошёл вдоль стены, прижимаясь к ней спиной. Медведь наблюдала за ним, прижав уши. Хотелось сорваться с места и побежать. Это было невозможно: ни один хищник не совладает со своими инстинктами, увидев бегущую добычу. Не следовало переоценивать дружелюбие любительницы сгущёнки. Белые медведи с такими понятиями вообще не знакомы. 

— Петров, сюда! 

Иванов медленно шёл ему навстречу, прижав приклад винтовки к плечу и целясь в голову медведице. 

Только не спешить!

Малыши заняты банкой, медведица их охраняет. Может быть, она останется на месте… Медведь стряхнула детёнышей, настороженно отпрянувших, и двинулась к Иванову. 

Теперь они находились в вершинах треугольника и неуклонно сближались. 

Медведь и Иванов оказались почти рядом. 

Почему он не стреляет? Хотя бы в воздух пальнул! 

Когда до Иванова осталось метров пять, Медведь остановилась и поднялась на дыбы, молча, медленно и плавно, как Большая волна в Канагаве. Это было ещё не нападение, но в каждую секунду могло им стать. 

Лицо и шею обдало жаром, словно кипятком плеснули. Иванов всё не стрелял. 

Петров плюнул на осторожность и рванул к другу. На бегу он изо всех сил швырнул в Медведь банкой с горошком. Банка ударила её в плечо и отскочила. Медведь подглядела без злобы — с удивлением и даже как-то укоризненно, опустилась на лапы и пошла прочь, время от времени оглядываясь. Медвежата гнали перед собой банку с горошком, ловко пасуя её друг другу. 

Иванов не стал бранить товарища за то, что вышел без ружья. Им давно уже не надо было много говорить — хватало пары слов, а то и взглядов. Они были как два полушария мозга.

«Дурак», — подумало одно полушарие.

«Сам знаю», — откликнулось другое. 

*** * ***

— Надо бы баню истопить, — сказал Петров, осторожно отпивая глоток горячего кофе. 

Иванов собирался ответить, когда забурчала рация в кабинете. Он кивнул Петрову, показывая, что услышал, и пошёл отвечать. Вернулся со встревоженным лицом. 

— Это Борыкин. На Туманную приезжали туристы — богатые приключенцы. С ружьями.

— Охотились на евражек?

— На Старика. 

Охота на белых медведей была разрешена только местным, по квоте, в сезон. Но ведь всегда можно сказать, что медведь напал на туриста и тому пришлось отбиваться. Как не поверить уважаемому человеку?

Особенно потому, — подумал справедливый Петров, — что такая история могла оказаться правдой. 

— Застрелили?

Старик был страшной легендой и страшной былью прибрежной тундры, её духом — быстрым, кровожадным, с твёрдым ледяным сердцем. Когда его не станет, люди вздохнут свободнее. И всё же Петрову немного взгрустнулось при мысли, что этого зверя застрелили для забавы. 

— Задрал двух охотников, пятерых собак, сломал руку проводнику и ушёл. 

Петров отставил чашку. Беззвучно присвистнул. 

— Борыкин сказал, побережье облетают на вертолёте. Велел не высовываться со станции без ружья — если Старика ранили, он на всё способен. 

— Он и так на всё способен. Чёрт с ним. Но ведь они Медведь убьют, — сказал Петров. 

Иванов покачал головой. 

— Мы ничего не можем сделать. Они даже не станут спускаться. Застрелят её с вертолёта. 

— Увидят медвежат и поймут, что это не Старик… 

— Всё равно застрелят. Медведь задрал их подопечных. Сам понимаешь, в какой они жопе. Мёртвый людоед их хоть как-то оправдает. 

— Надо её спрятать, — сказал Петров.

Иванов поднял брови. 

— На складе, — объяснил Петров. — Она где-то рядом. Наверное, опять на футштоке лежит, нерпу ловит. Я её приманю.

— Чем — собой? 

— Сгущёнкой. Медведь за неё на всё пойдёт. 

Минуту Иванов сидел в раздумьях, мешая ложечкой в остывшем кофе. Ложечка брякала о стенки кружки. 

— Пойдём вместе, — сказал он наконец. — Ты приманиваешь, я караулю с ружьём. Если что… Это не шутки. 

*** * ***

Медведь и вправду караулила нерпу. Увидев сразу двух человек, она бросилась к медвежатам и не сразу успокоилась: рычала и давала понять, что готова драться. Пришлось долго манить её открытой банкой и даже лить молоко на землю. Наконец Иванов догадался отойти подальше. Медведь приблизилась. Петров двинулся назад, к станции, оставляя за собой сладкую липкую дорожку. Медведь шла за ним, держась поодаль, и слизывала молоко с земли. Процессия медленно миновала измерительное поле. Медведь сообразила, куда её ведут, и занервничала, но к тому времени она уже поняла, что может получить ещё сгущёнки и не смогла устоять перед соблазном. 

Петров достал вторую банку, показал её, занёс в сарай и поставил на пол. Открыл дверь пошире, чтобы Медведь видела. 

— Заходи. Да шевелись ты, тетёха! Скорее! 

Медведь тихо, недоверчиво ворчала, разглядывая Петрова. Повернула голову и посмотрела на Иванова, державшего ружьё наготове. Медведь была совсем близко к Петрову, и выстрел его бы не спас, даже попади Иванов ей в голову. 

Один из медвежат не утерпел, вбежал в сарай, схватил банку и попытался открыть, хлопнув по ней, как делала мать. Ничего не вышло, и медвежонок закряхтел от разочарования. 

Медведь прошла мимо, заслонив собой белый свет. Петров вдохнул запах влажного меха и старой крови, дождался, пока второй детёныш войдёт вслед за матерью, и задвинул щеколду. Медведь ворчала и ворочалась внутри. Пожелай она вырваться, дверь не продержалась бы и минуты. 

Успели вовремя. 

Далеко за горизонтом послышался тихий мерный гул, отличный от шума прибоя. Показался маленький, не больше чукотского кормленого комара, вертолёт. Он летел над тундрой, приглядываясь к земле со злобным вниманием. Медведь в сарае заволновалась, затявкал медвежонок. 

Вертолёт покружил над белым островком нерастаявшего снега в глубокой балке и направился к станции. 

Если сядет, всё кончено. Медведь не евражка, в норке не спрячешь. 

Иванов и Петров, задрав головы, смотрели в небо. Вертолёт описал дугу, облетая берег, затем вернулся. 

Иванов помахал ему рукой. Вертолёт сделал круг над станцией, утопив в своём рокоте медвежье рычанье, и полетел куда-то в сторону Певека.

— Вот и всё, — сказал Иванов. 

— Я их выпущу. 

Петров отодвинул щеколду, пока товарищ держал дверь под прицелом.

— Эй, гости дорогие, выметайтесь! — позвал он, открывая дверь и прижимаясь к стене. — Всем спасибо, все свободны! 

Из сарая доносилось причмокиванье и урчанье. 

Петров почесал в затылке. Не за хвосты же медведей вытаскивать. 

— Сами уйдут, — решил он. 

— Угу. — Иванов как-то странно улыбался. 

Петров взглянул на часы. 

— Пойду, приборы проверю — время. Хорошо, что Медведь здесь, не будет мешать.

— Это точно. Не будет. 

Петров с подозрением взглянул на товарища, но тот ничего не больше не сказал. 

*** * ***

Петров сходил на измерительное поле, потом спустился к морю. Записал данные, набрал воды для измерения солёности в старую бутылку из-под шампанского, закупорил её и поставил в сумку. Ружьё он держал наготове и постоянно оглядывался. Его беспокоила не Медведь, а возможность наткнуться на Старика. 

Когда Петров вернулся, на складе скреблись. Дверь была прикрыта. Неужели Медведь всё ещё там?

Петров подошёл поближе. Дверь распахнулась. Петров отскочил, вскидывая ружьё. 

— Это я, — сказал Иванов, достал сигарету, но курить не стал, просто помял её в пальцах и принюхался с мечтательным выражением лица. 

Они бросили курить ещё на Белой. Табачное и алкогольное довольствие на метеостанции не поставляли. Отправляясь сюда с Земли, полярники брали с собой запас сигарет, но табак заканчивался в самый неподходящий момент.

Непогожее небо набрякло сине-серым, над морем разносились далёкие птичьи голоса. Комары попрятались.

— Чего стоишь? — Петров ощупал бутылку в сумке — не потекла ли. — Что с ужином? Твоя очередь готовить. 

— Знаешь, что ты сделал сегодня? — спросил Иванов. 

— Спас Медведь. Снял показания. Два раза. Обед приготовил. 

Иванов покачал головой, дивясь его непонятливости. 

— Сколько сгущёнки было на маленьком складе? 

— Э…

— Вся. Всю сюда сгрузили. 

Петров охнул и вбежал в сарай. Иванов сунул нетронутую сигарету в пачку и пошёл за ним. 

Пол был устлан искорёженными, изорванными банками, словно стрельбище — гильзами. Медведь времени даром не теряла. 

Следующий корабль будет через год. 

— Вэкэт привезёт, — сказал Петров неуверенно. 

Иванов посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Петров вздохнул. 

На знакомого оленевода Вэкэта надежды не было: его дети любили сгущёнку не меньше медвежат. 

— Ничего. Хорошо, что кофе остался. — Иванов похлопал друга по плечу. — Что бы ты ни говорил, кофе она не любит. Пойдём ужинать. 

*** * ***

Петров заканчивал с мытьём посуды, когда заметил снег. Он стоял перед раковиной, окно за его спиной смотрело в ночь. Краем глаза он видел в стекле своё отражение и отражение Иванова, который снимал чайник с плиты, но вот в окне зарябили падающие хлопья, и через несколько минут сквозь снежную завесу ничего было не видать.

— Снег пошёл, — сказал Петров.

— Медведь, должно быть, счастлива. 

— Ещё бы не счастлива. Слопала нашу сгущёнку… 

Иванов хмыкнул, разливая кофе по чашкам. 

— Хорошо, что не тебя. 

— Это да, — согласился Петров. — Рисковая у нас жизнь, верно? Хотя она и у Медведь рисковая. Чуть голову не сложила из-за этой сгущёнки. Вот уж действительно — любовь зла… Медведь зла. Почему ты не стал стрелять в неё днём? Пожалел?

Иванов поглядел в чашку и вздохнул. 

— Я твоё ружьё схватил. Оно как раз у порога висело, я с ним и выскочил. 

— Ну? 

— Гну! Ты зарядить забыл. 

— Быть не может. — Петров похолодел, вспомнив, как Медведь нависла над товарищем, словно морской вал над утлой лодочкой. Потом вспомнил, как утром ходил по берегу рядом с Медведью (получается, что безоружный) и похолодел ещё раз. — Я же не знал… А ты-то знал! Пошёл на умку с незаряженным ружьём! Дурак, что ли? Крикнул бы мне, я бы в сарае отсиделся! 

Иванов пожал плечами, быстро взглянул на Петрова, опять опустил глаза и взялся за чайник. 

— Ещё кофе?

Петров знал, что ни в каком сарае он не отсиделся бы, слишком близко была Медведь. Но пойти на неё вот так? Безумие. 

За окном шумел ветер, лампа освещала стол, оставляя лица мужчин в тени. Что заставляет человека рисковать, тревожиться, лезть на рожон ради другого человека? Необходимость выживания? Желание самоутверждения? Потребность играть с огнём? Всё это было не про Иванова. 

Он посмотрел на товарища, на его спокойное обветренное лицо. 

— Ты же мне друг, — сказал Иванов, внимательно глядя на него серыми глазами в коротких густых ресницах. — Так чего голову ломаешь? 

— Я бы тоже… — начал Петров.

Иванов качнул головой: и так всё ясно, незачем сотрясать воздух. 

Вот они мы, а вот остальной мир. 

Сознание Петрова раздвоилось. Он понимал, что сидит тут, чувствовал запах кофе, тепло от кружки, холод, поднимающийся от пола, и в то же время видел перед собой белое поле, а над ним дымные потоки позёмки. Море и тундра под застругами неразличимы. Иванов, покидая измерительное поле, свернул не в ту сторону. В пурге не видно было ни зги, уткнуться ему было не во что, разве что в Северный полюс. Так бы он и сгинул, если бы Петров не пошёл его искать. 

Петров не имел права этого делать, а должен был вызвать спасателей, которые, конечно, не смогли бы даже поднять вертолёт в такую погоду. Он не стал никого вызвать, пошёл один, без всякой надежды. Они должны были погибнуть оба. Однако Иванов, зная, что искать его будут непременно, остановился и стал стрелять из ракетницы. Петров увидел в мутной круговерти тусклые зелёные и красные вспышки, отыскал товарища и привёл его назад. В этом не было никакого безумия, а только вера и понимание, что им нельзя друг без друга обойтись. 

Петров углубился в сладкую тяжесть воспоминаний, где были холод, усталость, полярная ночь — и скромный уют станции, удовольствие от любимой работы, тёплая рука, надёжное плечо, насмешливый взгляд человека, который и есть весь нужный тебе коллектив.

— Ты спишь, что ли? — сказал Иванов прозаически. — Не спи, ночью будешь просыпаться. Ещё кофе? 

— Да, — ответил Петров. 

*** * ***

Медведь лежала в уютной впадине между валунами, на подстилке из ягеля и травы. Медвежата спали. Во сне они тихо повизгивали, иногда принимались сосать материнские лапы — мех пропитался сладостью и тёплым духом молока. Медведь приподнимала голову, поглядывая сузившимися от довольства глазами на падающий снег, прислушивалась к морю, сумрачно шуршавшему льдинками. Ветер подвывал, как собака на зимовье. Человек услышал бы в этом вое злобу или тоску, но для Медведь это была песня полярной ночи, долгожданной, уже не столь далёкой, летящей ей навстречу на своих ледяных санях. 

Рык стал гуще и ближе. Медведь сощурилась сильнее, теперь уже от тревоги, бесшумно подгребла медвежат, накрыла их собой, белая на белом, и затаилась. 

Старик прошёл мимо, не заметив их и не тронув. 

Жёлтый от прожитых лет и злости, он шёл по тундре, мягко ступая огромными лапами. Шерсть на груди смёрзлась кровавыми сосульками. Старик этого не замечал. От него всегда смердело смертью, и он к этому привык. 

Станцию он обогнул по дуге. Людей он не боялся, но связываться с ними, пока его не трогали, не хотел. Он чувствовал, что, убив охотников, нажил неприятности. Своим простым звериным умом он понимал, что на Белую можно будет вернуться только зимой, когда суета уляжется, а лучше найти место ещё более отдалённое и безлюдное, благо в Заполярье теперь таких хватало. 

Что-то тускло блеснуло сквозь снежный покров. Старик принюхался, лапой выкатил из-под снега банку. Усевшись на толстый зад, взял банку обеими лапами и прокусил. Белое, как снег, и сладкое, как зима, молоко потекло по шерсти. Старик облизывал лапы и глухо ворчал от удовольствия. 

Это была последняя банка сгущёнки на станции Арчум, последняя в этом году.


End file.
